Sasuke and Hinata
by Imelicious
Summary: Hello This is my first Sasuhina story please read R&R. Hinata and Sasuke are staying at Hinata's fathers place T-T Full summary inside XD :D


**Hello I am going to a weird couple that is so damn weird you will be weirded out!**

**Hi I am Zobin (Zoro Robin) I write One Piece Stories and Harvest moon This is my first Naruto fanfiction And the couple like the title says is Sasuke and Hinata Fucked up right I am a fan of anyone Xhinata That is why it is called Sasuke and perfection :D Hinata is perfect!**

**If I insulted one of your favorite couple Please forgive me -bows politely- If I make weird or bad errors please tell me and forgive me Dutch is my first language and english I learn at school :9 **

**Please enjoy the story. Try reading it I know it is a odd couple but enjoy the niceness of the story :D**

**Summary: "Hinata stay still.." ...Sasuke it hurts.." "Come on honey don't move..Think about something nice and i will put it"**

**Hinata screams "eeeeekkk it..it..feels...weird...Kankuro" "I am almost done"  
You wanna know what is happening right? Read it! Kankuro and hinata are staying at Hinata's father's place..why read to find out**

I do not own Naruto You know who owns Naruto and the characters. If I owned Naruto IT WOULD BE FUCKED UP! Be happy i do not own it

**Chapter one: Party**

**"Sasuke...it hurts..." (yup It begins like thisXD)**

**"Hinata stay still..."**

**"But..."**

**"Come on Hinata do not move...Think of something nice and It will be done in a few minutes''**

**Hinata screams "eeeekk!.. It...it feels weird...Sasuke..." **

**"I am almost done..So relax hina..." Before Sasuke could finish Neji bursted in the room and looking at Sasuke with a death glare to only find them no find Sasuke puttying make-up on for Hinata face (a/n correct me this sentence T^T or tell me if it is wrong)**

**"what are you doing,Hinata?"**

**"we are going out" Sasuke said but neji heed no word or looked at him **

**Hinata said "We are going to a party..."**

**Sasuke coughed. **

**Hinata was startled and quickly said " A traditional business party" **

**Neji nodded at headed out of the room. Before he left he said "Make-up suits you"**

**Hinata smiled her bright smile. "Thank you nejiniisan"**

**Neji walked out of their room. ' I don't trust him and Hinata can not lie'**

**O~O~O~O~O~O~In Hinata and Sasuke's roomO~O~O~O~O~O~O~O**

**"Hinata you can't lie" Kankuro sighed**

**"I..know.."**

**Sasuke looked back at Hinata sulking and smiled walked close to her and gave her a playful kiss and Hinata kissed back with her blood red lips (her lipstick).**

**"We shouldn't kiss"**

**"why shouldn't we?"**

**"My lipstick got on your lips"Hinata looks at the ground and fidgeting with her fingers**

**"Hinata.."Sasuke kissed Hinata again" every time you make that face and fidget with your finger I want to kiss you. You are beautiful"**

**Hinata blushed. Sasuke kissed her again and again.**

**"your face is adorable!"**

**"Sasuke..stop..The...party"**

**"It..."Kiss"can..."kiss"wait"Kiss.**

**"But..."Kiss"Gaara.."Kiss"invited..."kiss"us..." Kiss.**

**"Fine"Kiss"after a quickie"Kiss.**

**"NO!"**

**"Damn! Hinata when you yell I have to say I love you" Sasuke joked.**

**"I am going to get ready and wear something traditional" **

**Hinata looked at how Sasuke got naked in front of her. **

**"That won't get you a quickie!"**

**Hinata walked out of the room. **

**Sasuke clicked his tongue and proceeded to take a shower.**

**Hinata took a bath at the family bathroom. ( that is not in her room you know rich people)**

**When she was done she realized thats he didn't have her clothes with her.**

**Hinata could cry,but did not she heard Hanabi singing and yelled for her to come.**

**Hanabi came. "what is wrong neechan?"**

**"Can you bring me some clothes?"**

**"What's in it for me?"**

**"50 shin(Konoha money. I was gonna say fifty shinobi but nah) happy?"**

**"Yes, I'll be back"**

**'I hope she doesn't do anything stupid'**

**Hanabi ran to Hinata and Kankuro's Room**

**"Sasuke-nii"**

**"Yes, Hanabi?"**

**"Hinata needs you to bring her some clothes she is in the family bath hurry she is freezing"**

**"Okay"**

**Sasuke takes a "Kimono" for hinata. Of he goes. **

**~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~He arrives at the family bath)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~**

**"Hinata? I got you a Kimono and your underwear'' (XD Yup i did it)**

**"Sasuke?"pause" Why are you here?"**

**"didn't you want me to bring you clothes?"**

**"Thank you"**

**Hinata opens the door a little and sticks her hands out.**

**"Come hina I already saw you naked so let me in"**

**"...NO!...Give me..my..clothes.."**

**"Here" Sasuke hands it to her and leaves**

**"Kankuro wait for me" **

**"sure"**

**A few (10 minutes) hinata was done.**

**Hinata looked astonishing in her Purple Kimono.**

**"Hina why did you take a shower when you where wearing make-up?"**

**"..."**

**A pause **

**"we..will...never..speak..of...this" Hinata said quiet**

**"A kiss to seal the deal?"**

**"Okay"**

**Hinata kissed Sasuke gently, but Sasuke well he kissed back fiercely. Bitting Hinata's bottomlip asking for entrance which she gave. They kissed For a long time. **

**~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~Later in their room~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ **

**"Done hina!" Sasuke smiled" the makeup is nicely done"**

**"Sasuke do you know what time it is?"**

**"yes, It is time to leave"Sasuke grinned"Come on lets say goodbye to the others"**

**"Okay"**

**They left their rooms smiling and talking. **

**In the living room Father, Hanabi, Neji and Tenten with their son Ryū(Dragon) were seated.**

**Ryū ran to Hinata side.**

**"Piwk mew uw Auwty piwk mew uw"**

**Hinata smiled at her 2 year old cousin. **

**"Okay Ryū"**

**Hinata picks Ryū up.**

**"good evening" Sasuke said and bowed. (A/n tell me if they bow before they say hello or after?" **

**"good evening" Hinata bowed and said.(A/n She bowed carefully while she had Ryū in her hands)**

**The others greeted back.**

**+~+~+~+~+~+Silence~+~+~+~+~for a moment~+~+~+~+~+**

**Tenten smiled and asked "where are you going?"**

**"To a Business party"**

**"Oh Interesting have fun" Tenten said smiling "Ryū come to Haha(mother) and Chichi(father)"**

**"Okaw" Ryū turned his head to Hinata "wan lew mew go now"**

**"okay" Hinata put Ryū down and ruffled his black hair.**

**Ryū ran to his Chichi (Neji) and hugged him.**

**"who hosted the party? and why was I or father not invited"**

**Father (Hiashi) Looked at them.**

**Sasuke smiled sincerely and answered " The one who hosted the party is Zobin McZoey she owns a flower botique (Flower shop) in the west district of the city and I do not think that you and Father know her"**

**"I see" Neji said "Have a nice night"**

**"Thank you" Hinata and Sasuke said.**

**"Have a safe and fun night" father said.**

**Hinata and Sasuke bowed and said " Thank you father"**

**Hinata walked to Hanabi and gave her 50 Shin. **

**"bey Hanabi"**

**''Have a fun night" Hanabi smiled.**

**$~$~$~$~$$~$~$$~$~$~In the hummer limo$~$~$~$$~$$~$~$~$~$$$~$~**

**"Waahh your Family except for Tenten, Hanabi and Ryū are strick"**

**"Yeah.."**

**"Neji Almost caught us" Sasuke laughed**

**"I hate lying to them"**

**"Hina,Sorry for making you lie"**

**"It is not your fault"**

**"Hina.."**

**"lets just enjoy the party,okay"**

**"yeah.. We are going to a club right?"**

**"Yes babe!"**

**"first we are going to Pick Naruto and Shion (from Naruto shippuden the movie the priestess) then Shikamaru and Temari and Kankuro an Karin (I love her) Gaara and Matsuri Ino and sai Shino and Kiba That is it"(Tell me if I missed someone:D) **

**"Okay. Driver to Naruto and Shion house"**

**"Yes sir"**

**P~P~P~P~P~P~After 8 minutes they arrived at Naruto and Shion house~P~P~P~P~**

**Naruto and Shion entered the Limo. **

**"hello hello! Party!" They greeted **

**"Dafoq are you two wearing?!"**

**"we'll tell you if we get to Sai and Ino" Sasuke smiled**

**"You betta" Naruto and shion said **

**After that they picked everyone up and everyone asked them why?! (A/N I would too)**

**Sai entered the limo first and greeted then INO entered. Ino yelled and walked out of the Limo.**

**"I ain't going to any club with that!"Ino overreacted (A/NXD funny)**

**"Ino..come..in..the..limo...again...I..will explain" Hinata said **

**''OKAY''Ino walked in again "Explain"**

**Hinata Told her everything. **

**"You know our house is getting reconstructed and I am staying at my Fathers plays" Hinata takes a breath and told her what happened earlier.**

**They all laughed. **

**Naruto yelled "I told you that you could stay at my place"**

**"Father..found out and insisted that we stayed at the house"**

**"Main House" Sasuke corrected.**

"THE** MAIN HOUSE?! so no SEXY time?" Kiba asked yelling**

**"No!'' Sasuke sulked "and Neji is there for a the whole week T-T with the family"**

**"Kankuro! Nejiniisan is working hard that is why he is staying"**

**"Whatever!"**

**"Do not fight" Gaara says "we are here to enjoy ourselves"**

**"If you keep fighting I am going to kick your ass" Ino teased**

**"Fuck off Ino!"**

**"what? You wanna fight?!"**

**"I..no..please..do..not..fight..." Hinata looked at her with THOSE eyes that look like she is almost gonna cry.**

**"Look what you did Sasuke you almost made her cry! "**

**"Fuck you**!** You made her cry" **

**Gaara growled "Stop this or I am pushing you both out of the Limo!**

**"Gaara She started it!"**

**"No he started it!"**

**"STOP ACTING LIKE KIDS!" Gaara yelled**

**Sasuke clicked his snuggled into Sai and sticked her tongue out.**

**Sasuke rolled his eyes. The others except for Gaara laughed. **

**"Why the other tomboy not here?" Temari asked.**

**Matsuri answered "I asked her to come but She said she wanted to stay with Hiashi, Neji and Ryu"**

**"That is Tenten" Hinata said smiling "She is the responsible one"**

**"How she has Ryu" Ino said "She wasn't always responsible"**

**Naruto grinned "Having Quickies with neji anytime she could"**

**"even in front of us" Sai said**

**Shino said" and to believe Neji the strict and responsible one would just go with it(do it)"**

**"You could almost not believe neji had it in him" Shikamaru said lighting a cigaret**

**"Damn High school was the fucking bomb" Kiba yelled**

**"Miss the old days"Karin giggles**

**"You stalking me" Sasuke smirked "then going after Kankuro"**

**"SHUT UP! I am over it" **

**"Karin the stalker is scary. I remember when she was jealous of us girls being so close with the hotshot Sasuke and Kankuro She threatened us " Shion laughed. **

**"Shut up"**

**"I have to say I did like you stalking me" Kankuro kissed Karin gently. Karin returned the kiss fiercely.**

**"Really kuro?"**

**"Yup" Kankuro kisses Karin again. **

**"Do not make out in front of my Imoto!" Shino says (A/N I am going to make Shion and Shino family (brother sister)).**

**"hinata we are not entering the club with you dress like that!" Ino and Karin yelled**

**"Driver go to this adders"**

**"yes lady Shion"**

**AT NARUTO AND SHION HOUSE. The girls are in Shion walk in closet and the guys in Naruto walk in closet.**

**THE GIRLS.**

**"Hinata choose anything you and that fits you"**

**"thanks Shion"**

**Hinata searched for a weird dress. "I want to wear this" **

**Ino stared at her. "I will bitch slap you hinata" Ino took a Nice purple dress it was Deep V Back Bow Back Sleeveless Skater Dress-Small. "wear this"**

**"o..okay"**

**Matsuri smiled "sulking won't work. You are not gonna wear that dress"**

**Hinata clicked her tongue. An habit she learned from Sasuke.**

**"get dressed Hinata"**

**"hai" Hinata got dressed while the girls were talking.**

**Temari gave Hinata black leather boots (y'know those hot long leather shoes tell me what they are called kay :-D).**

**THE BOYS**

**Sasuke just took a suit that fit him and he was done.**

**After that they entered the car and had fun.**

**When Sasuke saw Hinata he just went crazy!**

**"Damn hina you look frigging fantastic!" Sasuke smilled "Give me a kiss"**

**Hinata who is already used to his attitude gave him a kiss which Sasuke returned fiercely. Sasuke put his right hand around Hinata's waist and his other hand went to her hair so she could not pull away.**

**"okay stop break it up you two" Sai said "lets get in the limo"**

**No response. Sasuke was french kissing Hinata.**

**"stop it now" Ino yelled "okay i am pulling you off hinata and you are not gonna sit next to her Sasuke!"**

**Sasuke pulled away and kissed hinata on the forehead. "happy?!"**

**"very happy"Ino said.**

**:-D:-D:-D:-D:-D:-D IN THE limo :-S:-S:-S:-S:-S:-S:-S:-S:-S**

**"Driver are we there yet?" Hinata asked**

**"Yes,Lady Hinata"**

**"Thank you" Hinata smiled "We are at the club"**

**Everyone yelled except for shikamaru Sasuke Gaara and Hinata.**

**"Lets have some fun"Naruto yelled**

**They went out of the limo and into the club.**

**M~M~M~M~M~M~M~M~M~Inside the Club Hokage~M~M~M~M~M~M~M~M~M~M~M**

**"Gaara you got us a V.I.P club seats (lounge) right?"**

**"Of course"**

**They arrived at the lounge. Ino ordered for strong drinks for them except for Hinata that got non-alcoholic beer. (A/N Poor hinata)**

**"It's not fair that you are giving me a non-alcoholic drink-_-"**

**"Okay here ya go" Karin gave hinata her drink.**

**"Thank you"**

**"ARE YOU CRAZY KARIN?" Matsuri yelled **

**"When Hinata gets drunk she begins to mumble and ramble annoying shits" Kankuro said **

**"It's not fun to hear" Shikamaru said in his usual voice.**

**"She gets slutty too" Naruto laughed.**

**Shion bitch slapped him.**

**"babe I am so sorry" Naruto began to apologize to Shion.**

**"But it is the truth" Sai said.**

**"Neko-chan!"Hinata said smiling crazily"Neko neko neko neko give me a kiss"**

**"Who is Neko?" Shino asked.**

**"OMIGOSH She is cheating on Sasuke!"**

**"That is why you are down Kiba" Temari smirked.**

**"Fuck you!" Kiba yelled.**

**Sasuke looked at Hinata who was still asking for "Neko-chan to kiss her". Sasuke smiled and kissed her softly.**

**"Neko-chan kissed Hina"**

**Hinata looked at kankuro and smiled. "Neko"**

**"OMIGOSH you two are in to those stuff?"Ino asked.**

**"Hahahahhahhahahah Omigosh this is killing me" Naruto laughed**

**"It is I****_tach_****'s fault! He lets Hinata watch those weird Anime and read them even Fanfiction" Sasuke says. "and she likes them"**

**"I love ANIME!"Hinata yells and snuggles close to Sasuke. **

**Hinata begins to nibble on Sasuke ears. "Lets have quickie"**

**"Sure"Sasuke smiles. **

**Sasuke pulled hinata on his laps(She was sitting on him) and began to kiss her fiercely.**

**"Hinata,why don't you tell Shion and Karin how you met Sasuke" Shion said. 'I don't want to see them have a make out session.'**

**"Sure!" Hinata looked at them smiling.**

**She left Sasuke sitting alone. 'Bastard Shino'**

**"It all started like this" hinata said while getting off of Sasuke.**

**W~W~W~W~W~W~W~W Flashback ~W~W~W~W~W~W~W~W~W~W~W**

**Hinata was standing in front of the board where they could see if she was the best or not. SHe was the best of her class and now she wants to know if she was the best in the whole school.**

**Hinata stood in front of the board shocked. **

**'I..a. ..'**

**A crowd of girls came and pushed hinata to the back. She didn't fall just hit something. Hinata looked up only to see a Tall guy wearing glasses,with black hair and onyx eyes. Hinata stared at him for 10 seconds before he smiled. **

**"ah..thank..you..umh.." Hinata stood straight up.**

**"Sasuke" Sasuke smiled "You are?"**

**"H..Hi..na..t..ta.." Hinata fidgeted with her fingers.**

**"Nice to meet you" Sasuke smiles and looks at the board.**

**Hinata looks too. Sasuke was standing behind her staring at the board for awhile when he noticed he was #1. Sasuke checked who second was and saw Hinata's name.**

**"I'm first nice"Sasuke smiled "congrats of being #2"**

**'You piece of nuts!' Hinata tought.**

**"Thank you" Hinata smiled innocently "can you move,please"**

**"Ah, sure" Sasuke moved so Hinata can pass.**

**Hinata walked away. 'How can I have second. That piece of Nuts'**

**"Hinata..If you are angry for getting second.I want to say..Do your best next time" Sasuke smirked.**

**Hinata looked at him angry. "I am not angry" Hinata ran away.**

**"ah...I think I made her cry" kankuro smiled.**

**"What are you talking about,Sasuke" Naruto asked .**

**"ah, I'll tell ya"**

**Sasuke told Naruto. **

**"Sasuke, That is the reason why you are still single"**

**"Shut it" Sasuke walked away.**

* * *

**Hinata ran to Ino. **

**"INO!"**

**"Yes darling?"**

**"Listen" Hinata told her everything.**

**"We got to beat the shit out of him"**

**"No...he.."**

**"No, Hinata no one makes you cry" Ino says angry.**

**"But.." Hinata said with her innocent face.**

**"fine, but if I ever see him I will break his neck"**

**Hinata smiled and tried to calm her bestie.**

**Sasuke sneezed and shivered "Dafoq"**

**"What?" Kiba asked.**

**"I just got a weird chill"**

**"Maybe y'gonna die"**

**"Fuck off Suigetsu"**

**"Hahahah you did something so stupid to Princess Perfect (Hinata) "**

**"Ugh" Sasuke rolled his eyes.**

**Shion whispered to Naruto " What are they talking about"**

**Naruto tells Shion. Shion giggles. Naruto looks at his cute girlfriend and kissed her.**

**"Naruto" Shion blushed.**

**Naruto Grinned.**

* * *

**A new semester **

**"So hinata this is a new semester"**

**"Yeah"**

**"I get to see sai again"**

**"What do you mean?"**

**"I couldn't see him yesterday"**

**"Why?"**

**"He went fishing with his brother"**

**"Okay"**

**"hey Girls!" Tenten walked over to them with Neji behind her.**

**"Hey tenten and Neji"**

**"Nh"**

**"Lets check if we are in the same class:D"**

**They walked to the board.**

**"I am in class 2-c" Ino smiled**

**"2-c" Tenten smiled "You two?"**

**"2-c" **

**"Same" hinata smiled**

**"Now to check if Naruto sai Kankuro Gaara Matsuri Temari Shion,etc are in our class" Ino smiled "Yea! They are!"**

**"who is?' Shikamaru asked behind him Temari.**

**"WE are in the same class!" Ino giggled.**

**Hinata smiled and looked at the board again and noticed a person standing behind her. Hinata turned around and noticed him.**

**Sasuke was standing behind her "2-c"**

**'The piece of nut is sitting in 2-c?! NO!'**

**"oi it's you Hinata" Sasuke smiled "How was your vacation?"**

**"Sasuke! it was fine" Hinata smiled "Yours?"**

**"It was pretty fine" Sasuke smirked.**

**'Nuts, Ino save me'**

**Ino looked over to Hinata because she heard the name Sasuke. **

**'I know that name from somewhere...Wait that Asshole'**

**Ino walked to Sasuke and stood in front of Hinata.**

**"YOU!" Ino pointed " What are you doing to Hinata?"**

**"I am just talking and do not point your finger at me"**

**"Fuck you I do what I want" Ino spat furious back " Leave Hinata alone"**

**"Why?"**

**"She does not like you"**

**"If she doesn't like me she will say it herself"**

**"Hinata tell him" Ino turned to shy hinat.**

**"..."**

**"Hinata!"**

**"She didn't say anythings so.." Sasuke grabbed Hinata's hand "I am going to borrow her"**

**"What?!" Ino yelled "Hinata"**

**"eek..." **

**Sasuke pulled Hinata to the Rooftop. Ino didn't follow cause Naruto held her hand.**

**"what are you doing,Naruto?" **

**"He likes her" Naruto sighed " This one time,kay"**

**"..." **

**"Please?"**

**"Fine!" ino walked to sai and hugged him. Sai just smiled at his crazy Gf.**

**~~~~~~~Sasuke and Hinata~~~~~~~**

**"So Hinata date me?" Sasuke smirked.**

**"Ah..N..n..." before hinata could finish her sentence Sasuke kissed her.**

**"Now?"**

**Hinata was redder than a tomato.**

**"N..." Again Sasuke kissed her.**

**"fine" Hinata said fast while blushing.**

**Sasuke kissed her for the first time.**

**"w-h-hy d. ..y...ou..."**

**"Because you made a frikkin' cute face" Sasuke smiled. He kissed her again. " I dislike odd numbers"**

**Hinata looked at the ground. **

**"I have been dying to do this"**

**Hinata looked Sasuke in the eye and smiled. Sasuke was shocked but just smiled.**

**"I..will..not..make..you..regret..liking...me" Hinata stuttered.**

**"Same for you" Sasuke smiled.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK END~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**"We had many us and downs,but we are still together"**

**"And happily married" Sasuke finished. (A/N Like a boss)**

**"That was a very cute story!" Shion yelled. "Was he your first kiss?"**

**"YEAH! Before him I Loved a goofball called Naruto what a dense bastard!" **

**Everyone looked at Naruto. **

**"What?!"Naruto said "I was still young"**

**"and in highschool" Karin said laughing**

**"He only had eyes for that ugly pink bitch" Kankuro smiled.**

**"Your ex-stalker" Ino laughed.**

**"Nightmares for sasuke" Gaara said**

**"Fuck off dudes" **

**"What do you guys mean?" Shion asked.**

**"Oh,Shion you don't know because you are new in the group" Hinata said "There was this pinkette that Naruto loved for awhile but she was stalking Sasuke and I was MADLY in LOVE with Naruto, but naruto was just a dense wanna be loser so I am over him"**

**"OUCH!" Shikamar yelled.**

**"She just..Damn Hinata" Sai smiled.**

**"Hinata come on you are talking about Shion's fiance" Karin said**

**"It is okay he's really dense and a goofball" Shion looked at Naruto "Even if he is like that I still love him" Shion kissed Naruto**

**"I love you too" **

**"THEY ARE A CUTE COUPLE!" Hinata yelled.**

**Hinata stands up and looks at Sasuke hold his hand and pulls him to the dance floor "Lets dance"**

**"Sure"**

**Hinata began to shake her turned around. Sasuke put both his hands on Hinata's hip. (A/N People help me)**

**Hinata moved to the beat and they began grind. Hinata moving her butt to his crotch and moved wildly. (A/N Did I say it well?)**

**At the table with the others**

**"Hello!"**

**Everyone looked at the person who was yelling and saw Tenten and Neji. Ten ten was smiling.**

**"What are you doing here?" Temari stood up and hugged Tenten " I thought you where not gonna come?"**

**"Neji said I could come"**

**"Great take a seat"**

**Tenten took a seat next to Temari and Neji sat next to tenten.**

**Neji looked at the dancefloor and noticed Hinata and Sasuke dancing.**

**"That BASTARD" Neji growled. " I am going to kill him"**

**"Ah Stop him!" Ino yells.**

**Tenten holds Neji hand and looks at him."NO!"**

**"But..."**

**"They are married leave them!"**

**"Fine"**

**"Good"**

**"Did you know?"**

**"Yup"**

**"..."**

**"Come if they told you, you would not let them go"**

**"..."**

**Tenten kisses Neji. "Neji..She isn't a little girl"**

**" I know" Neji clicked his tongue.**

* * *

**LATER THEY LEFT THE CLUB DRUNK**

**"So how many are wasted" Gaara asks. **

**"Matsuri Tenten Ino Shion Karin and Hinata are asleep" Temari smiled.**

**"Tenten and Neji how did you come?"**

**"Car"Neji said.**

**"Okay drive careful" Temari hugged Tenten.**

**" Thanks and same to you" Tenten hugged back.**

**Neji and Tenten said goodbey to the others and went to their car.**

**IN THE LIMO**

**"Drop us off first" Temari said yawning.**

**"Yes, Ma'am"**

**They dropped Shikamaru and Temari at their house first, than Naruto and Shion, than Kankuro and karin, than Gaara matsuri , Sai and Ino last but not least Kiba and Shion. **

**Sasuke and Hinata are the last ones in the limo. Hinata was sleeping. Sasuke brushed a few strays of hair, than he kissed her forehead.**

**"I love you"**

**''of course you do"**

**"you awake?"**

**Hinata snuggles closer to Sasuke. "I love you"Hinata looks Sasuke in the eye**

**"I love you too" Hinata kisses Sasuke. Sasuke returned the kiss fiercely.**

**Sasuke moves his hand to hinata's hip, he pulled her to him. Hinata was now sitting on Sasuke. Hinata kissed Sasuke againg, moved her hand under his to feel his muscled body.**

**Sasuke moved his hand to her head and pushes her deeper to him. Hinata pulled away to breath, but Sasuke kissed Hinata's neck, he began to suck hard to leave hickeys.**

**Sasuke removed his shirt so Hinata could see his muscled tan body. Hinata looks mesmerized at them and touches them, moves her head toward his neck, she sucks his neck to leave a hickey, looks Sasuke they eyes and says "I love you" **

**Sasuke smiles, says in his hot voice "Hinata I love you more than I love anything else, I am very happy that you married me"**

**Hinata kisses Sasuke. Hinata puts her head on his chest and mumbles somethings, she fell asleep**

* * *

**Later at the house**

**Sasuke was carrying a sleeping Hinata to their room, in their room he puts her softly on her side of the bed. He walks to the shower, unbuttons his pants pushes it down he also removes his shirt, walks in his nude in the shower, turns the faucet on to fill the tub.**

**"I like being nude" Sasuke smile.**

**When the tubs full he enters. "Damn, it is cold" Sasuke shivers from the cold. After 30 minutes Sasuke left the shower walked to his bed,he was naked he looked at hinata, he smiled then he walked to his closet took a pair of pants.  
He goes to bed.**

**"Tomorrow we are going to get a scolding" **

* * *

**MORNING**

**"what the fuck was that yesterday?!" Neji yelled at hinata and Sasuke.**

**"..."**

**"..."**

**"Not answering?"**

**"Neji-nii-san I am sorry..I shouldn't have lied to you"**

**"it's okay if you know you are sorry i forgive..why didn't you just tell me? If you told me I would have let you go" **

**"I am very sorry"**

**"That's a lie" **

**Neji glared at Sasuke. "YOU..how dare you make her lie!"**

**"Daddy" Ryu opened the door, He ran to Neji and Neji picked him up "Why awe youw yewwing at aunwy and uncle"**

**"No reason Ryu" Neji's face softened.**

**"weally?" Ryu said in his cute adorable voice. "You look so angry"**

**"I am not" Neji puts his nose to Ryu's nose and they rub it together. "Come lets play with mommy" **

**Neji walked out the door. "Oh,you two I ain't done with you" Neji said angry and walked away.**

**A few minutes of utter silence. **

**"haaa that was scary"**

**"yes..."**

**"Sorry hina" Sasuke apologized.**

**"Why?"**

**"For getting you in trouble"**

**"Sasuke It's okay I like the experience" Hinata stood up walked to Sasuke and placed her soft lips on his lips, the kiss was sincere. "I love you"**

**"Hina, I love you too" Sasuke smirked.**

* * *

**THE END**

**THat was it I am going to maybe write two or five chapters. Tell me what you thing R&R Please! I am going to improve my writing.**

**Oh try my other stories please! If I get a Review telling me to go on I will go on -Kisses- BEY BEY **

**Tell me If I ended it bad! HOW DID YOU LIKE NEJI AND TENTEN's SON?**


End file.
